[unreadable] [unreadable] This conference grant application requests funding for the partial support of a symposium with the title "Chemical Toxicology in the Study of Disease Etiology". This symposium is part of the program to be presented by the American Chemical Society Division of Chemical Toxicology at the 234th National Meeting and Exposition of the Society in Boston Massachusetts on August 19 and 22, 2007. The objective of this symposium is to bring to the chemical community, the advancements and challenges surrounding the development and application of biomarkers and animal models in the determination of disease etiology and drug discovery. Tools for the quantification and characterization of altered biological molecules that result from the action of environmental toxins and drugs have improved dramatically in both their sensitivity and specificity. The use of such tools is critical in the in vitro and in vivo facets of the development of biomarkers of exposure, pathophysiology and disease risk in humans. The contribution of the chemical community to the development of techniques in this arena has increased greatly in recent years, with future growth only limited by lack of cross-talk between the large numbers of disciplines involved in this area of the biomedical sciences, hence the need for this symposium. The three sessions of the proposed symposium are devoted to critical areas of interest in this arena and include: a.) Zebrafish as a model for chemical toxicology; b) DNA-based biomarkers, and c.) Applications of mass spectrometry in chemical toxicology. Highly respected scientists from a variety of disciplines have agreed to present their most recent findings in these areas. The symposium will have particular relevance to the goals of the National Institutes of Health in the areas of environmental health, cancer etiology, aging and general medicine. The broader scientific community will also find the information presented relevant in the fields of biological, medicinal and analytical chemistry as well as chemical toxicologist. Travel awards will be made to graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to ensure that the next generation of scientists is aware of the important advances in the fields of drug discovery, mass spectrometry, synthetic organic chemistry and chemical carcinogenesis to mention a few and how they work in concert to develop new ways to determine disease etiology and risk. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]